THE HAUNTED HUNTER AND OTHER POEMS
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Poetry inspired by our beloved Winchester brothers. I hope you'll give them a try. I decided to expand on this when new poetry comes to mind or when I'm inspired to try a new poetry form.
1. Parallelogram de Crystalline & Clerihews

This poem is called a Parallelogram de Crystalline. It's a poetry form created by Karan Naidu. It consists of 4 verses of 3 lines each. Syllable count for each stanza is 3, 6, 9. In this style of poem, the beauty of a lover is compared with nature and described. I wrote it about Dean Winchester because he is what inspired me.

* * *

**The Haunted Hunter**

Beautiful  
Eyes that shine verdant green  
Lush in their timely expressiveness

Resilient  
Against the agony  
Oft cast upon his stalwart moorings

Clamoring  
Shadowed heart beating loud  
Beneath a benevolent bright sun

Bravery  
Shown in each step forward  
Insurmountable mountains tremble

© 2015, Vanessa Sgroi

* * *

And these are two Clerihews. A Clerihew is a comic verse consisting of two couplets and a specific rhyming scheme, **aabb** invented by Edmund Clerihew Bentley (1875-1956) at the age of 16. The poem is about/deals with a person/character within the first rhyme. In most cases, the first line names a person, and the second line ends with something that rhymes with the name of the person.

These two I wrote for the boys are necessarily comedic but I enjoyed writing them anyway.

* * *

Dean Winchester  
a life sequestered.  
He was once a demon,  
and still's not a free man.

©2015, Vanessa Sgroi

* * *

And then there is Sam  
Another Winchester once damned.  
He too survived the flames of Hell,  
But his sanity for a while fell.

©2015, Vanessa Sgroi


	2. A Blitz Poem

_The Blitz Poem, a poetry form created by Robert Keim._

_This form of poetry is a stream of short phrases and images with repetition and rapid flow._

_Begin with one short phrase, it can be a cliché. Begin the next line with another phrase that begins with the same first word as line 1. The first 48 lines should be short, but at least two words._

_The third and fourth lines are phrases that begin with the last word of the 2nd phrase, the 5th and 6th lines begin with the last word of the 4th line, and so on, continuing, with each subsequent pair beginning with the last word of the line above them, which establishes a pattern of repetition._

_Continue for 48 total lines with this pattern, And then the last two lines repeat the last word of line 48, then the last word of line 47._

_The title must be only three words, with some sort of preposition or conjunction joining the first word from the third line to the first word from the 47th line, in that order._

_There should be no punctuation. When reading a BLITZ, it is read very quickly, pausing only to breathe._

(Description courtesy of ShadowPoetry.)

* * *

Here's my first attempt at a Blitz Poem:

Bars Against Trust

Drive the car  
Drive to bars  
Bars of steel  
Bars in towns  
Towns of people  
Towns of evil  
Evil exists  
Evil threatens  
Threatens sanity  
Threatens lives  
Lives of innocents  
Lives gone by  
By any means  
By any weapon  
Weapon of convenience  
Weapon of choice  
Choice of destiny  
Choice of fate  
Fate is fortune  
Fate is cruel  
Cruel monsters  
Cruel thinking  
Thinking we're fine  
Thinking we're sinking  
Sinking feeling  
Sinking deep  
Deep in thought  
Deep in trouble  
Trouble with lies  
Trouble with truth  
Truth in meaning  
Truth in faith  
Faith is there  
Faith is fleeting  
Fleeting victories  
Fleeting memories  
Memories made  
Memories stay  
Stay with me  
Stay on course  
Course corrected  
Course neglected  
Neglected feelings  
Neglected bonds  
Bonds of family  
Bonds of trust  
Trust in me  
Trust in you  
You  
Me

© 2015, Vanessa Sgroi


	3. A 75 Trochee Poem

The 7/5 Trochee, created by Andrea Dietrich, of 2 or more quatrain stanzas with the following set rules:

Meter: 7/5/7/5  
Rhyme Scheme: a/b/c/b or a/b/a/b

The meter is trochee, which means alternating stressed and unstressed beats in each line, with each line beginning and ending in a stressed syllable. This is a simple lyrical type little poem, so rhymes will be basic, nothing fancy. The poem itself should give a description of something of interest to the poet. There is not a set number of these quatrain type stanzas, but a typical 7/5 Trochee would consist of two quatrains, with the second stanza serving to tie up the idea presented in the first stanza.

* * *

Brotherly Love

How I love my brother, Dean,  
with his many faults.  
Vigilant for threats unseen,  
with guns full of salt.

And I love my brother, Sam,  
with his girly hair.  
Just how proud of him I am,  
down to his bitch-face glare.

© 2015, Vanessa Sgroi


End file.
